Briarwood High: Junior Year
by Gertthesquirt101
Summary: You've probally followed these people's stories during their Middle Grade years; but what about their High School years? The summer before junior year everything changed. Now everyone is different, and new problems arise. How far will everyone go?
1. Prolouge

Welcome to Briarwood High. You have probally been Reading about these kids Middle School lives. But what about their High School years? Two years have gone by since they started high school, but it's really the Junior Year that matters. Junior year is when everything changed.

**Massie Block**  
>You might remember her as the queen bee in middle school. Yeah... All of that has changed this year. There is a new queen bee and Massie is just going to have to get over that. Massie deals with it in a totally different way then people would have imagined.<p>

**Alicia Rivera**  
>Was Massie's right-hand man. Was. Now Alicia despises that girl, honestly, she just wishes Massie were dead. Massie took Alicia's boyfriend, Josh, over the summer; and Alicia has decided to lash out in a different way. Violence. Who knew such a pretty girl could pull off the Goth look?<p>

**Claire Lyons**  
>Ever since Claire had a miscarriage over the summer, she has been a depressed child. She never told anyone other then Cam about the baby. After the baby died, Claire went into cutting. It made her feel in control, and the pain she felt when she did it took away the pain from losing the baby.<p>

**Dylan Marvil**  
>Slut. That is one of the many names that people call her. Her mom, Merri Lee, has not given her a thought in the past year. Dylan has never known love, or even really been loved. She thinks that if she were to have a baby, she could get the love she wanted. She tries have sex at least twice a week, with who, she doesn't care.<p>

**Kristen Gregory**  
>Sure, she's sweet. Kind of. I mean, after her mom lost her job in the beginning of summer... Their life has been a bit rocky. Kristen just isn't the same anymore. Also, if she comes to school with a split lip and bruises... Don't ask.<p>

**Layne Abeley**

Sure Layne has changed, but not really in personality. Over the summer, she got a job as a Tatoo artist. Now she has them all up her arms, and chest. Does her parents care? Nah. As long as she's not dead, they're fine. All in all... she's the most normal one here. And thats sayin' something.

**Josh Hotz**  
>Massie's new bf. Josh wants a lot, but... Massie won't let him have it. He guesses that the only way he'll get it... Is to force her.<p>

**Cam Fisher**  
>He isn't really sure how to handle the whole baby thing with Claire. He knows she's cutting, but is there another way for him to numb the pain?<p>

**Landon Crane**  
>He is so stoned, It's not even funny. The only way he makes it to school everyday, is because Josh picks him up everyday. If he makes it to any classes, it's by accident. Over the summer he took up drugs and he hasn't quit yet. How far can one guy go before he's dead?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An: Okay guys. D: Pretty hard core stuff. Oh, don't worry, it gets worse. I've had an idea like this for a looooong time, this was just like a prolouge, something to get you all ready, know the backstory and all. Its a bit like Degrassi: The next Generation (I love that show. One of the best shows that I've ever seen, hands down). I has the feel of that show. But yeah, hopefully you all enjoy it :D **

**Oh, and that little Review button down there? Do you see it? Yeah... it'd make my day if you pressed it! **


	2. Chapter 1 Another Place To Fall

**I am so happy guys! I got a lot of good response for this story. Thanks for ya'lls support!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>  
><strong>Another Place to Fall<strong>

Massie woke up, her head pounding. She looked around her room and tried to remember last night. She had had a party at her house while her parents were out. The last party before school started. She meant to have it like, a week before school started but she couldn't get her parents out. So the party was the night before their Junior Year started.

Massie got out of her bed and noticed someone at the foot of her bed. More people were all over the house. On couches, toilets, window sills, you name it. Massie stumbled into the kitchen and found Josh in his boxers, asleep. She pinched his hairy leg.

"Get up. I need your help to get everyone out. School starts in three hours." she snapped.

Josh lifted his his head up and squinted. Massie opened the curtains.

"Geez Mass, shut them, will ya?"

"Come on! We need to get everyone out." Massie shook some people until they woke up. "Get up Melanie." she shook her friend.

Massie and Melanie met over the summer at a bar. It was the first time Massie ever drank. Her parents were getting on her nerves, saying that she couldn't spend a week with Josh and his family at their beach house. Massie ran out of the house, drove off and saw the bar. Her parents had always warned her about the dangers there, but she was so mad, rebelling seemed to be the best option.

"Beer," she had said, sitting down on a barstool. Melanie had seen her come in and went to go sit down with her.

"Hey. I'm Melanie." Melanie was already well drunk when she sat down.

"Massie." she took a swig of her beer and winced. "Ugh, this stuff is horrible. How can anyone drink that?"

Melanie laughed, "Newbie, huh? I'll show you the ropes." she ordered some drinks and had Massie try them.

"Mmm, that's good. It's fruity, it's good." pretty soon one drink led to another. Another turned to three. Three turned to six. Massie was crazy drunk quicker then she ever would have imagined.

"Whoo hoo! How am I going to... Chicken? What?" Massie laughed, hanging onto Melanie.

Long story short... They got pulled over for Running a red light and reckless driving. They both had to go to Juvenile Court and the parents had to pay a huge fine.

* * *

><p>"What's going... on?" Melanie asked sitting up. "Oh jeez Mass, what?"<p>

"School starts in a couple hours, we need to get everyone up and out."

"Are your parents here?"

"No, their still out of town."

Melanie stood up and started to shake people. "Sam! Get the heck up!" she yelled at her boyfriend who was drooling on the toilet. When he didn't respond, she sat him up and dragged him put the door. He laid in the grass, still passed out.

Within an hour, everyone was out. Josh sat in his car, still in his boxers.

"Mass, C'mon, it's just school. We dont need this crap. We could even skip town." He begged.

"For the last time, No! I actually like school, I do not wanna skip town and go... Elope, or whatever you have in mind." Massie argued.

Josh grinned at her. "You are so hot when you're annoyed." he pulled her by her waist down to him so that she sat on his lap. They made out for a few minutes.

Finally she pulled away, "Okay, I have to go. See you later."

He pinched her butt and she got out of the car. He drove off and Massie looked over at Melanie trying to wake Sam up.

"Get up you stupid slug!" she yelled.

Massie ran over to her. "Melanie, shut up. I have neighbors."

Melanie started cussing and threw Massie the bird a couple of times. Massie rolled her eyes and walked inside.

* * *

><p>"You stupid kid! Why did you buy that! We freaking need the money you just spent!"<p>

"Mom, mom, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry, but I needed a couple new notebooks. I filled up the others I had last year. I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't pay the bills or buy food. You are so stupid." Her mom slapped her across the face.

Kristen looked up at her, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." she whispered. Her mom hit her again and Kristen fell on the floor. Ms. Gregory kicked her in the ribs.

"Stupid, stupid girl." she muttered, walking away after another kick.

Kristen laid there on the kitchen floor, curled in a ball. She wiped away a few of her tears and held onto her side. She hated this, everyday there was something new for her mom to get mad at her for.

She sat up and rubbed her side, she walked into the bathroom and pulled off her shirt. The bruise was already starting to form, purple and black. She washed her face, grabbed her backpack and waited for the bus to pick her up.

Kristen walked to the back of the bus and sat down. She looked around and saw Claire. She remembered that girl.

Last year the PC fell apart. No one was really sure why, but it was Claire that walked out first. She was sick of Massie's controlling ways. By The end of Sophomore year, everyone had gone their own ways.

Kristen saw the little blonde itching her arm. She craned her neck to see what was on her arm. Where those... Cuts? Did she get a cat? Kristen knew that when she first got her cat, Beckham, she would scratch her arms up.

Claire suddenly looked around and caught Kristen watching her. She scowled and pulled her sleeve down. Kristen sat farther back into her seat and averted her eyes to the window.

* * *

><p>Claire glared out the window. Kristen was just so nosy! She was sick of people staring at her. No one knew about the baby, she hoped.<p>

A month before school let out last year, Cam and Claire both had sex for the first time. It really was better then anything. They loved eachother. A month later, Claire missed her period. She took an early pregnancy test and it came out positive. The only person she told was Cam. As scared as they were, they loved this. They were going to have a baby!

When Claire was about three months along when she woke up, bleeding. Her sheets were stained and her clothes. She knew what had happened before she called Cam.

"Cam." she said bawling. She was sitting on her floor. "I'm bleeding. Get me to the hospital."

Claire's parents had been out for the weekend and Todd was in Florida with some old friends.

Cam got there as soon as he could, and drove her to the hospital. They hadn't told anyone yet, there were actually planning to tell their parents when they got them together after Claire's folks got back.

Long story short, they lost the baby. Claire was devastated.

* * *

><p>When Claire Got off the bus, Cam ran up to her. "Hey! Where were you? I was waiting for you at your house."<p>

"I took the bus."

"Did you know I was coming? I called..."

Claire stopped walking and turned around to face him. "Cam. I didnt want to ride with you, okay?" she twirled back around. He grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Ow!" she screamed. She pulled her arm out of his grasp. "You jerk." she walked faster.

"Claire!" he jogged to keep up with her. "I'm sorry okay! What's the matter? I didn't even grab you that hard."

Claire turned over to him and threw her hands up in defeat. "Just leave me alone! I'm not over the baby thing yet, okay?" she said in a hushed tone.

Cam wasn't paying any attention to that. When Claire threw up her arms, her long sleeves flew up too. There were scars all up and down her arms.

"Claire. Oh my." he tenderly grabbed her arm, making sure not to touch any of them. "What in... Did you do these?"

Claire hesitated, then nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Oh Claire, why?"

"It made me forget about... Losing the baby. Cam, it really helps."

Cam put his lips together and looked up at the sky. "Claire, I want you to stop this. This kinda thing will only lead to something worse. Please stop."

"Cam, no! If I do, I know I'm gonna go back to being depressed, okay? So I'm not going stop. I can stop when I want to." Claire pulled her arm out of his grasp and stormed off to the fro t steps of the school.

Cam leaned against a tree, not sure what to do.

"Hey man." Landon suddenly appeared. He held up a hand for Cam to Slap; when he didn't, Landon moved his hand forward anyway.

"What's up?" he slung his arm around Cam's shoulders. With his other arm he put on a pair of sunglasses.

"Dude, you reek. What have you been doing?" Cam asked, moving away from him.

"Just a little white stuff. You know what I'm on about, right?"

Cam shook his head, confused. "Are you talking about cocaine?" he asked, not sure.

Landon blew some hair out of his eyes, "I live for you, man." he pointed at Cam while walking backwards. Cam looked at him like he was crazy, then turned around to face the school and walked up the steps.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Soooo... What do you think of chapter one? Hopefully you liked it. I'm getting some good feedback, it's great.<strong>

**Okay, so I'm going to be out of town the rest of this week, so I'm not sure if I can update cuz I'm sure if I'll have Internet :P. So I prob won't update for a whole nother week:(**

**One more thing... someone asked about Derrick. I'm not so sure about him yet. So, I'm gonna let you guys choose! Do you want him to have a problem (smoking, drinking, eating disorder, etc.), or be nice and normal? If you choose a problem, lemme know which one you want him to have!**

**But please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Bluebird

**Chapter Two**  
><strong>Bluebird<strong>

Alicia finished up her black eyeliner and smeared it a little. She straightened her fishnet tights and pulled her mini skirt down a bit so her lacy black thong showed.

"Bye mom!" she yelled, running out the door.

"Bye," she said without looking up. Alicia's dad was coming in through the door when Alicia opened it to go out.

"Uhh... What are you wearing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Clothes, now move."

"You have no right to talk to to me that way."

Alicia cussed under her breath.

"Excuse me?" he asked, crossing his arms. "Alicia, what has happened to my little girl?"

"She grew up, now move. I have to go to school." she pushed past him.

Her dad threw up his hands to his wife. "Did you see that? Did you see what she was wearing?"

"She's just expressing herself."

"When did she get her nose pierced?" he asked taking a drink of his coffee.

* * *

><p>Derrick walked down the hallway, trying to find his locker. He finally found number 451. Claire was right next to it.<p>

"I guess we're locker buddies," he grinned.

She nodded.

Derrick studied her, but only for a second, he didn't want her to notice. He had had a crush on Claire for a couple of years now. Landon was really the only person who knew. He looked at her long, silky blonde hair that hung down her back. She was wearing blue jeans and a green bomber jacket. He quickly looked away.

"Derrick, right?" she asked with no expression on her face.

"Yeah," he grinned.

"Oh yeah... You dated Massie in middle school, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I was the one who always wore shorts."

Claire gave him a bit of a smile, "Yeah, okay I do remember you. You were obsessed with wiggling your butt."

Derrick looked down, embarrassed and nodded. The bell rang.

"Well, I better get to class. I'll see you later." Claire walked off.

Derrick watched her walk off, grinning.

"Dude, just get in her pants already!" Landon came up behind Derrick and clamped a hand down on his shoulder, making him jump.

"Landon?" Derrick asked, turning around and coming face to face with black sunglasses.

"The one and only," he bowed, slightly unstable.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Charlie Sheen is an inspiration to us all!" he fist pumped. "Whoo!" he yelled, walking down the hall. The principal popped out of his office and grabbed Landon to bring him into his office. Landon pulled his glasses down to the bridge of his nose and motioned to Derrick to 'call him'. Derrick shook his head, grinning. He hurried to class, thinking about Claire.

* * *

><p>When Josh got home, he quickly pulled on some jeans and a white t-shirt that showed off his muscles. He ran out the door quickly.<p>

While he was driving to school, he thought about Massie. They had been together since the beginning of summer and still not had sex. It was killing him, sure they had made it to third base, but she would start to freak out before they could even hit home.

Once he got to school, he found Massie and pushed her up against Melanie's locker that was right next to hers. He rammed his mouth into hers. She moaned.

"Oh gosh," she cried out once he started to suck on her neck. After a few more seconds she told him to stop.

"Why?" he whined.

"Uh, Because we're in school."

"And because you're on my locker," Melanie said, coming up from behind. She looked around to make sure there were no teachers, and then took a swig from a silver flask. Massie grabbed it and took some. Josh did the same, and then Turned back to Massie.

"Please? I'm ready, and I know you are too. You're a strong girl. Tonight? My place?" he begged.

Massie thought for a minute when the bell rang, "No Josh. I'm not ready. I know you've done it before, but I haven't. I'll def let you know when I am though." she kissed him one more time and then smacked his butt. Then her and Melanie walked off.

Josh cursed slightly and kicked the locker. He hurried to class, but didn't hardly pay attention.

* * *

><p>Kristen slid into her seat for World History. She chewed her lip when she got out her new notebooks that she had bought. Seeing them brought that morning back to her mind. She lightly poked her side and winced in pain.<p>

After class was over, she walked alone to lunch. She accidentally bumped into Dylan. "Oh sorry. Um, hey."

Dylan looked up and smiled. She and Kristen were the only one of the PC who still kept in touch. They didn't hang out anymore, but texted occasionally.

"What's up?" Dylan asked.

"Nothing really. How's um... The baby situation?" Kristen asked cautiously.

Dylan looked down and mumbled, "I still can't conceive. I did it with Kemp last week. Kemp! Do you know how low that is?"

Kristen shook her head, "Hon, I'm sorry. What happens if you were to get pregnant though? Would you find out who the father was?"

"Heck no. It will be my baby and my baby alone. Teenage fathers are all dopeheads."

Kristen laughed. "Okay, well, I'll see ya, good luck."

***After School***

Kristen hopped onto the bus and sat in the back. She looked out the window until the bus stopped at the apartment building. She walked off the bus and up to the building. Once she opened the door to hers and her mom's apartment, she noticed her mom sitting at the table.

"Where were you?" she asked coldly.

Kristen swallowed nervously. "School. I had a meeting with the soccer team." she said carefully.

"Why didn't you tell me that you'd be home late?"

"I didn't know until after school."

"You coulda called. Do you know what time it is? Past dinner time. Meetings don't take that long." her mom stood up.

Kristen looked at the clock. It was 30 minutes past five. "Well, um. I, Uh, I joined the Beta Club. That took up some time."

"Why would you do that? How often do you guys meet?"

"Tuesdays and Thursdays." she whispered.

"Today is Monday."

"It was like, we were meeting all the members today."

Her mom slapped her. "You. Should've. Called. I was scared that you had left."

Kristen looked up at her, biting her bottom lip. "Where would I have gone?"

"Don't be smart with me!" she shrieked, hitting her again.

"Stop it!" Kristen cried weakly.

"Stupid kid!" she screamed, hitting the table. "You need to tell me these things!"

"Mom, stop it. The neighbors can hear." Kristen whispered.

"I don't care about the dang neighbors! You need to listen to me. You need to tell me these things!" she advanced on Kristen and slapped her with such force that Kristen fell backwards, into the wall. Kristen slunk down and her mom continued by kicking her. When she kicked the side that was already bruised up, Kristen cried out in pain. Her mom pulled her up by her hair, making Kristen look at her.

"Shut up! The neighbors will hear you."

Kristen swallowed and felt blood trickling from her mouth. Her split lip from that morning now had re-opened. She took a shaky sigh. "Mom... Why? Why do you hit me?" she said quietly.

Her mom slowly let go off her hair. "Oh my, Kris. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." she held her daughter close to her. "I don't know what has come over me. I'm so... So, so sorry."

Kristen cried silently in her mothers arms.

* * *

><p>"That was fun." the guy stood up and pulled his pants on. Dylan didn't even bother asking his name.<p>

She nodded. "Hey, I'll call if I want to do it again."

"Or I can just come on over." he paused. "You mean... Wait. You're not looking for a relationship, are you?"

"No... Something else. But for you, it's just free sex, so take advantage of it." Dylan explained, laying back on her bed.

He left and Dylan got her clothes back on. Her phone buzzed.

**Kristen:** my mom is so bipolar.

**Dylan:** sry

**Kristen:** no u don't get it. she really is. Can I trust u w/ a secret?

**Dylan:** sure.

**Kristen:** she hits me. shes beating me one min, the next she's the sweetest thing. what do I do?

**Dylan:** idk

**Kristen:** oh. you r no help :( don't tell any1.

Dylan shut her phone off. She had bigger problems, and she betted that Kristen's mom probally just slapped her once, not very hard. Kristen was always over exaggerating.

Dylan couldn't want a couple more weeks to take an early pregnancy test. She was impatient.

* * *

><p>Layne knocked on the Lyon's door. Claire mom answered it.<p>

"Oh! Layne, I haven't seen you in a while." Judy welcomed her in.

"Where's Claire?" Layne shrugged her coat off and Judy's eyes widened at her arms. They were covered in tattoos.

"Uh... Her room."

Layne kicked open Claire's door. "Okay, sad face. What is the matter with you? You ignored me all summer and during school today."

"Leave me alone." Claire got in her bed and pulled the covers over her head.

Layne pulled the covers back and sat on Claire. "Are you pregnant?" she whispered.

"What?" Claire whispered.

"You're just acting like you are."

Claire swallowed and took a deep breath. "I was."

Layne almost fell off the bed. "Oh my. Did you abort it?"

"No!" Claire cried out. "I would never do that. I lost it."

Layne pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry honey."

Claire cried in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, thanks for reading! Someone asked this question: was Cam the father of Claire's baby? Yes, yes he was, haha. Okay so how do you like Derrick? I LOVED Aurelia Gubler's idea on Derrick, so I decided to use it :D<strong>

**Also! Idk if anyone knew, but Landon will ALWAYS have his dark sunglasses on. I wanna say they're Aviators. Also, do you love how he just randomly shows up at parts? Or is it annoying? Haha, he's hilarious to write.**

**Love ya and the awesome feedback! Idk if you do, but in case you read any of my other stories, Here's the days that I'll update all my stories:**

**Mondays: Rolling In The Deep**  
><strong>Tuesdays: Thirteen Reasons Why Rachel Berry Killed Herself<strong>  
><strong>Wednesdays: Briarwood High: Junior Year<strong>

**So love you guys! 33**


	4. Chapter 4 Consider This

**Chapter Three**

**Consider This**

* * *

><p>Alicia stomped up to her room and slammed her door. Her phone binged.<p>

Rayne: sup? party my place. byob.  
>Alicia: I don't drink, duh.<br>Rayne: stands for bring your own boobs.  
>Alicia: mhm, every1 loves them, do they not?<br>Rayne: more then you could ever know.

Rayne was a drama geek that Alicia met over the summer at drama camp. He was cool, pale, and had blue hair. Her parents still had not met him.

Alicia started on homework, and then she put it away without finishing it. She walked downstairs to dinner.

"Okay Alicia, what is with this phase? Why are you dressing in black...? And when did you get your eyebrow pierced? I was gone all summer, and you turn to this! I don't get it."

"There's a lot you don't get."

"You need to be more conversational, too."

"Kay, fine. There is a party tonight. Can I go?"

"Fine with me," her mom said.

"Honey! You don't even know where it is." he said incredibly.

"It's just a party. It's not like she's gonna have sex or anything."

"In that outfit, I'd think she is."

Alicia rolled her eyes and got up from the table.

* * *

><p>After Alicia's parents fell asleep, around 12, she snuck out. By the time she had got to Rayne's, the party was going hard and wild. Just the way she liked it.<p>

She found Rayne making out with a girl in her bra. They were pushed up against a wall. She pulled him from her and unto her.

"Hey!" he said brightly.

"I finally got out. My 'rents take forever to fall asleep."

Rayne was already plenty drunk and nodded, staring at her boobs. "Let's dance." he said. He led her to the middle of the dance floor and it wasn't long before they were grinding up against each other.

Rayne and Alicia was not boyfriend/girlfriend. They just hooked up a couple of times during the summer and hung out at the mall.

Alicia smiled as he grabbed her from behind. She pulled his head down to her ear. "Let's go to your room before we rip our clothes off." she said seductively.

He grinned and led her up to his room. They locked the door and lay down on the bed, kissing.

Massie had gotten the text from Melanie that there was a back to school party that night. She had no idea who Rayne was, but soon found his electric blue hair in the sea of grinding bodies.

She was plenty drunk. Plenty, plenty, plenty drunk. Massie went over to Josh and his friends. "Hey babe." she laughed.

"I'll see ya in a bit," he waved to the guys and followed Massie to the dance floor. The lights were dim, like a burnt yellow, and you could see dust flying everywhere.

Josh was grinding behind Massie and grabbing her butt. He grinned when she smile and pressed herself up against him, facing him. He pushed the hair out of her eyes.

"What are you thinking Massie?"

"I'm thinking... I think Love you. I wanna make love to you!" she yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. A few people turned around and laughed. She couldn't tell though.

Suddenly, Massie felt a tap on her back. She turned around and came face to face with Landon.

"Hon, if you wanna have sex, go for it! Love is just like... Uh..." he paused and looked at her in confusion. "Did I ever date you? Did we ever make love?"

Massie laughed and turned back around to Josh. Landon shrugged and walked off, dancing aimlessly in the background.

"You wanna?" Josh asked.

"No way, stupid!" Massie playfully hit him and walked off. Josh cussed under his breath.

Massie walked over to a long pine table and walked on top of it. "I'm soooo drunk!" she sang out. Melanie joined her up there; they joined hands, and continued to sing.

"Who wants to play strip poker?" Melanie yelled out, jumping off the table. Everyone roared a yes.

* * *

><p>Claire sat in the corner, chewing on the ends of her long sleeves. They were now holey messes.<p>

Everyone was in a circle on the carpet floor, playing strip poker. Claire watched from afar. It wasn't long before almost all the guys had their shirts off and a few, their pants. Half the girl's tops were off, and a few pants. One girl that Claire didn't even know already had her bra off.

Landon had stripped everything off of him already... And he wasn't even playing. He just walked around the house talking about gay rainbows and Bugles.

Claire got up and tried to find the bathroom. She couldn't find one on the floor they were all on, so she tried to find one upstairs. She walked by a room with a closed door and heard some moaning. At first she was scared; she thought that someone was hurt. She got closer to the door, and then realized that they were not pain moans. Totally different moans. She shuddered and continued down the hallway.

Finally! She thought when she saw a door halfway open, she saw the blue tile and knew that it was a bathroom. She walked up to it, and straight into Derrick.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Claire, are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, hey Derrick. I'm fine, just trying to find the bathroom in this house."

"I know! It's so big; I thought my house was pretty big. But no..." he trailed off. The moans got louder in the room next to them. He raised his eyebrow.

Claire giggled. "Apparently, some people are having fun."

He chuckled, "Hey, I haven't seen you laugh in awhile."

"School started today. I don't think you've seen me this summer." Claire stated.

"No... Actually during the summer I worked as an assistant at the free clinic." he said quietly.

Claire's face paled. She looked away and her stomach fell. Whatever smile was on her face before, had left.

She heard him clear his throat. "Did... Claire, were you pregnant?"

Claire didn't answer right away. The moans in the room next to them quieted down. She nodded, but still didn't meet his eyes. Derrick took a step over to her so that he was standing next to her. He cautiously put a hand on her shoulder. When she didn't move or flinch, he put his whole arm around her and she cried silently.

"I lost it. The doctors said that it had something to do with my body. I don't even remember." she sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeves.

"Oh Claire. I'm so sorry, dear." he put another arm around her and she turned around, crying and wiping away tears into his chest. She bit hard onto her lip and pulled away.

"Thank you, for everything. I mean, that hug. I needed that." She said nodding. Suddenly the door next to them opened and Alicia and a kid with blue hair stumbled out. He was shrugging his pants on and she trying to hook her bra.

"Oh, hey, I didn't know that the youngsters decided to show up, Claire, right? Oh yeah, I remember, eighth grade right?" Alicia asked Claire, like it was totally normal for her to be adjusting her bra straps in the middle of the hallway in front of her and Derrick. Her eyes lit up when she saw Derrick. "Wow, you've matured. You're cute Derrick." Rayne pulled her to him and kissed her cheek. She giggled and winked at Derrick as her and Rayne walked away.

Derrick watched them with an odd look in his eye. He looked down at Claire. "What?" she asked, wiping her eyes. He shook himself.

"Nothing. Hey, wanna get out of here?" he asked. "I can tell that you're not really the 'party type'"

"I'm not. Cam was invited and he brought me here after our date."

"Oh, are you guys still dating?" Derrick asked.

"Yeah, but he's getting to be to over protective now."

"…Because of the… baby?" Derrick whispered.

Claire nodded. "But yeah, let's go. Just a few minutes or something. I don't want Cam to freak out." They looked behind themselves, at the window in the bathroom; the window opened up and led to a lower part of the roof. They hung out on the roof for about ten minutes, just talking.

Claire rested her head on his shoulder and they both looked up at the sky, the bass from the music inside was blaring, and they could feel it. He pushed some hair out of her eyes and she sat up straight.

"I should go. It's about one; Cam doesn't like to stay out to late." She said, turning to face him. He nodded and looked at her.

Their faces were barely inches away from each other. Claire's lips parted and she looked at his lips and then back to his eyes. They moved their heads closer to each other and then their lips met.

Derrick set his hand on the small of her back, taking her sit up straighter, and she tugged on his hair, pulling him closer. Suddenly, Claire's eyes flew open and she broke apart.

"OMG, I have to go." She stood up suddenly and almost slipped off the slanted roof. Derrick steadied her.

"Claire, I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what to say, I'm sorry." He managed to stammer out.

She shook her head and climbed back into the window. Derrick pounded his fists onto the rooftop. He sat there and saw Cam and Claire getting into Cam's car, only moments later. He watched her, and she looked up at him. It was for only a second, but that second meant everything to Derrick.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for the EXTRMELEY late update. But I have some good news!<strong>

**I got a facebook page that you can like if you wanna! If you have an account, you can just search the search bar, Gertthesquirt101, and then if you like it, you can be updated with updates and such! It'll be cool :) IDK if links work, put I'll put one here: .com/pages/Gertthesquirt101/254774511207932 **

**so yeah! TTYL! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Don't Let Me Fall

Chapter Four

Don't Let Me Fall

Claire got home and sat on her bed. She slowly laid her head down and cried a few tears; she had cheated on Cam! She was getting to be so stressed about the baby thing, and then she kissed Derrick! She didn't understand why she did it, but she did…. And it made her sad. She was disappointed in herself.

Claire was fighting sleep when her phone binged. She picked it up and tried to blind idly unlock it. Her eye's failed her and she fell asleep before she could read the text:

Derrick: I'm sorry Claire.

* * *

><p>Massie woke up the next morning and looked around her. She was in her underwear and an old sweatshirt, that wasn't hers. She sat up with a grimace, her head pounding. She looked around at her surroundings, confused. She tried to remember where she was, what happened last night. She eventually just gave up. She stood up and found some old sunglasses; she put them on to hide the sun from her eyes.<p>

Massie walked out of what looked like a living room to find Josh. She knew that he was there last night. "Josh!"

"Josh!" She called out again.

"JOSH!"

"Massie! SHUT UP!"

The voice came from the kitchen. What was with him always falling asleep on tables?

Massie slapped his thigh, "C'mon! We hafta get to school."

He sat up, "Why?" he inquired.

She looked at him as if he were stupid, "Cause, I can't let my parents know that I'm doing _this,_" she pointed all around her. "And they'll know if I am, if I skip school."

"Go on ahead, I'll-"

"Get in the car." Massie said through gritted teeth.

"Geez Mass, alright, alright."

"SHUT UP OVER THERE!" Some random guy yelled. Josh smirked and Massie grabbed his hand.

As they walked out of the house, He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, touching her. She smiled and laid her head back, but then pulled away.

"Babe…"

"Don't you babe me, we are not gonna do. Simple as that." Massie said, opening her door to the car. Josh swore and sat in the passenger seat while Massie drove onto her house.

* * *

><p>Dylan had hooked up with another guy that night at the party. She woke up and looked over at the clock next to him and her; school was starting. She pulled on her clothes and got in her car, stopping by her house to do a quick change and then jumped back into her car. By the time she arrived at school, first period was over.<p>

"Hey curves," Landon yelled out. Dylan whipped her head around and him. She waved and walked up to him.

"Are you skippin' too?" he asked, adjusting his sunglasses.

"I don't know… should I?" she asked seductively.

He pulled his shades down and got a look at her. "You can skip any day, as long as you're with me babe."

"Mmm, I believe that that is the smartest thing you've said since I've known you."

He grabbed her hand, and they made their way to her car.

* * *

><p>Kristen would'nt've dared to go that party last night, unless she could have snuck out while her mom was asleep. She decided to not risk it, and then hear all about it the next day. And that she did.<p>

When she woke up, her phone was blowing up with texts from everyone about how awesome the party was. Even though the PC has disbanded last year, Kristen was still one of the most popular people. Even though her home situation was horrible and she was poorer than ever, everyone still worshiped her. High school was different than middle school.

"Kristen! Get up!" her mom ran a quick string of cuss words and Kristen stood up. She grabbed her phone and ran downstairs.

"What is it?" she asked cautiously.

"How many times have I told you that the Yoplait Light yogurt is mine… yours is the YoCrunch Yogurt." She asked sweetly. Overly-sweetly. Almost sickly sweetly. Kristen felt sick to her stomach.

"I'm sorry mom, I just grabbed one before I left for soccer yesterday, I didn't even look at it-"

"How many times?" she asked again through gritted teeth.

"I- I don't know, mom." Kirsten said quietly. "Here, I can buy you some more-"

"NO! I have told you many and many times. I need that yogurt, and you ate it!"

"Mom, its just yogurt, I'm sorry! I can go get you some-"

Her mom ran to her and pushed her up against the wall, her hand around her throat. "I don't want you to buy me anymore. I want the kind you ate! Where is it?" she screamed.

"Mom- mom…" Kristen chocked.

"TELL ME!"

"I ate it…" she managed to whisper out.

Her mom squeezed tighter.

Kristen's vision started to grow a little fuzzy. Then, suddenly, her mom let go. Kristen fell into a heap on the floor, trying to catch her breath. Ms. Gregory kicked and hit Kirsten in the side, over and over again, Kristen begged her to stop. She heard a crack, and Kristen knew her rib had broken. She cried out in pain.

Ms. Gregory finally stopped and blew a puff of air out on frustration. She bent down and whispered in Kristen's ear. "Don't you dare eat my yogurt again." Kristen weakly nodded, whimpering.

Ms. Gregory stood up and saw Kristen's phone on the table. She hurled it across the room, breaking it into many pieces. "Go buy yourself a new phone." She left the house with a door slam.

Kristen lay there, curled up, on the kitchen floor. She gasped to get her breath back and tried to regain strength in her muscles.

She finally stood up, using the small square card table as support. She gently touched her side and winced.

Kristen walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She cried out when the hot water hit her side. She gently scrubbed herself and washed her hair. Once she was done, she lightly dried herself off with the towel. She looked at herself in the mirror above the sink. Her sides where already collecting bruises, she noticed. She gently touched one and winced in pain. She found some athletic tape in one of the drawers below the sink from having to wrap up her ankle numerous times in soccer. She wrapped it around her side, hoping that that would somehow fix her broken rib the best it could. There was no way she was going to be able to pay for a doctor or anything for that matter.

Kristen put on her shirt and shrugged her pants on. She pulled her backpack over her back, and threw the remains of her phone, that was scattered in the kitchen, in the trash.

Kristen got in her car, carefully, and started on the drive to school. She started crying and silently thanked herself for remembering that mascara she had put in her purse to do a quick touch-up. Kristen wasn't paying attention, and accidentally ran a red light.

It didn't take long for the red and blue lights to be flashing behind her and Kristen pulled over. She wiped away what she could of her tears before the policeman came over to her.

"You do realize you ran a red light ma'am?"

A small talk and a pink slip for a fine of $130 later, Kristen started off on school again.

* * *

><p>Dylan woke up, with Landon by her side. <em>Best sex ever,<em> she thought. They were still in her car, but had fallen asleep. She sat up and looked at the clock. School ended in 5 minutes. _Eh, I'll try again tomorrow. _And then, she woke Landon up for another round.

* * *

><p>"Claire!" Derrick yelled across the hall, after seeing her. Claire looked up, but then back down at her locker.<p>

"Claire, did you get my-"

"Lay off, loose lips," Cam said, suddenly there, putting his arm around Claire, protectively. Claire stayed quiet, silently itching her arm.

"Dude, it was an accident! It's not like a purposefully meant it to happen. How'd you find out anyway?"

"Oh sure, but I know you've been thinking about do it forever now! And it's none of your business who I found out from."

"I'm tellin' you man, it wan only an accident."

"Kinda like how your face will be like if you don't shut up!" Cam yelled.

Derrick shut up, but as he walked past, he shoved his shoulder into Cam's with so much force, it made Cam jump back a bit, and then Cam swinging his arm out, making contact with Derrick's jaw.

Derrick blinked and then pushed Cam to the ground. He got down on him and got a punch in before Cam, was able to push him off. And then Cam started to punch Derrick's face.

Claire was crying, yelling at them to stop. A nearby teacher pulled Cam away from Derrick, and Claire helped Derrick up. Derrick's eye was already swelling, and his lip had been split. Cam had a huge bruise on his jaw.

They both had been sent to the principal, because of the "No Harassing Policy" the school had. Claire grabbed her stuff and waited outside for Cam.

Derrick came outside first and went straight to her. "Claire, I'm so sorry for anything that I did that might have hurt you in anyway."

"Derrick, forget-"she said softly, but he interrupted her.

"No, Claire. I'm sorry. That kiss was obviously just a mistake… I thought that might have been something good, but nothing good has come out of it. I'm so sorry."

Suddenly, Cam came out of the school, and walked over to Claire, ignoring Derrick.

"Ready to go, hun?" he asked.

Claire nodded and grabbed her stuff. They walked off, and Claire looked back to give Derrick a sad smile.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! I'm back for good now. If you go to my facebook page right here: .compages/Gertthesquirt101/254774511207932 you can see the lineup for the next two weeks on how I'm gonna update my stories. Basically a new chapter for a different story, ever other day. Please jion/like the page to get the latest info :)**

**Special shout-out to Games-in-all! for being there with me since the beginning and always messaging me, asking when the next chapter will be:)**

**Another shout out all those that are about to hit that little "Review" button... iwuvyou. :3**


	6. Chapter 6 Everyday

Chapter Five  
>Everyday<p>

Dylan woke up and looked at her calendar. She groaned when she saw that her period was due today. She got up and showered, put a tampon in and grabbed her backpack.

"Hey mom." she said coming down the stairs to her mom, reading the paper.

"Hey." was all she said.

"Do we have anything for breakfast?"

"Dyl, can you please shut up for like, one minute? And you could go without a breakfast or two." Ms. Marvil said, giving her daughter a one-over.

Dylan grabbed her keys and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Her sisters could find another ride.

* * *

><p>Claire woke up in Cam's strong arms. She smiled and snuggled in deeper. They had gone out last night, to a fancy dinner and to a drive-in movie. And then, they came home to have a little more fun on their own.<p>

"Hey babe," Cam said in her ear. Claire shivered in delight. Cam ran his fingers, lightly, over the scars on her arms. He smiled. It looked as if she hadn't cut herself in a month, which was good. Claire looked at the clock and pulled the covers off of them.

"We're gonna be late for school!" she exclaimed. Cam stood up and pulled some pants on.

"I don't have any clean shirts, Cam," Claire whined.

"Wear one of mine," he grinned at her. She went into his closet and pulled out at white button down shirt. He helped her with the buttons and she fixed his collar to his shirt.

Claire reached up to grab his face and kissed him.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips.

Cam grabbed her hand and led her down stairs, grinning like a fool.

"Oh Claire! My, I didn't know that you had spent the night." Mrs. Fisher said, looking at Cam.

"I'm sorry, do you not want me to stay here at night? We could have asked..." Claire said, biting her lip.

"Oh no, it's quite alright, just... whatever it is that you kids are doing, please do it safely." Mrs. Fisher said.

* * *

><p>Cam walked Claire to her locker. They got to school with five minutes to spare.<p>

"Love you honey," Cam said, kissing her. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Tonight?" Claire asked.

"Ya know, Massie's big party that her parents throw every year."

"Oh! Okay, yes, I'll see you tonight." Claire smiled and turned around to face her locker.

"So you're going to Massie's party?"

Derrick's voice startled Claire. She had forgotten that his locker was right next to hers.

"Yes, I am. Are you?" she said, turning to face him. This was the first time they had talked since the fight between him and Cam.

He pulled some books from his locker. "Yeah, I was thinking about it. You know, alcohol, possibly some drugs, Landon will be there... sounds like me!" he joked, Claire laughed. Derrick smiled down at her.

"Can I walk you to your next class, Claire?" he asked.

"I think that it would be best if you and I just left eachother alone." She said, suddenly snapping out of her happy self. She pushed past him and walked to the first floor.

* * *

><p>After school, Dylan got home and went to go use the bathroom. Her mom wasn't home, which was kind of a good thing. Because then she couldn't hear Dylan's scream and yell of joy when the tampon came out with nothing on it.<p>

Dylan jumped back in her car to go to the nearest convenience store to buy a pregnancy test. She had been waiting all day to check the tampon. She had also been waiting months to get pregnant.

She found a test and bought it. Dylan didn't even wait until she got home to take it. She took it in the store's bathroom.

Dylan sat on the edge of the sink, test in hand, waiting... Waiting... Waiting.

8 minutes later, a faint pink line came up and Dylan laughed and whooped and jumped for joy. She remembered that Massie's party started in two hours. She needed to get home and get ready. She was ready to dance the night away... and tell everyone the news.

* * *

><p>Massie pulled her lacy black bra up a bit so that it showed through her little black dress. The party started in 20 minutes and she was almost done getting ready.<p>

This party was different than the others that she threw. This one was being thrown by her parents, for her. You could only come if you showed an invitation at the door. The dress was black tie and such. Massie's parents wouldn't be there to chaperone this one and so they had made her promise that she would make sure no one got to the bedrooms, and no one would get too crazy wit the alcohol. Massie had promised, but she didnt care. Her guest could do whatever the heck they wanted and she wouldn't do a thing about it.

A light rap came at her door and she answered it. Josh stepped in and marveled at how beautiful she looked before grabbed her face and kissing her.

Massie laughed against his lips. He walked her over to the bed and roughly laid her on it, and the positioned himself over her.

"Josh! Stop it, you're messing up my hair!" she cried out.

"Shut up," he said gruffly, massaging her boobs.

Thankfully, Massie was saved by her mom's voice as Josh's hand started to unzip her dress.

"Mass! You're first guest is here!"

"Be right down," she muttered into the intercom by her bed. She looked at Josh who was still on top of her.

"Get offa me," she said. He reluctantly did and she went to go fix her dress and her hair.

* * *

><p>Claire put the diamond necklace that Cam had given her as a two year anniversary gift, on. It looked great against her navy blue mini dress and perfectly curled blonde hair.<p>

"Claire! Are you ready?" Mrs. Lyons yelled up the stairs. Claire yelled back with an "In a minute!".

She looked at herself one last time and re-glossed her lips. She was ready.

Claire loved the look on Cam's face as she walked down the staircase. She laughed and asked him not to stare.

"But you look so beautiful," he said oblivious to her parents. Claire blushed.

"Be careful with Claire, Cam. I trust you and you dont want that trust to be taken away from you." her dad said.

Cam nodded, "I'll have her home by 1."

"Dad, come on. He knows the drill. We've been going out since the 8th grade." Claire said.

"Well, everytime I say it, you come home in one piece and at a reasonable time." her parents kissed her. Cam and her then walked out the door, and into the his car.

* * *

><p>Alicia straightened her dyed black hair. She grinned at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't wait to come and reek havoc on Massie's party. She was one of the people that didn't get an invitation to the party. Not that she cared, she knew that she threw way better parties. But she does enjoy crashing parties, especially fun ones like these.<p>

Alicia was quiet as she walked out her bedroom room door and down the stairs. She didn't want to get questioned by her dad again.

"Alicia. Alicia, is that you?" her dad was at the table, reading glasses on, at the table.

Alicia rolled her eyes, and turned.

Her dad's mouth dropped. "What did you do to your hair, Alicia?"

"Obvies I cut it. And then dyed it a darker color."

"Alicia, what is going on. Your mom says that this is just a stage, but I don't know of any other girl that does this."

"Does what?" Alicia tested him, snapping her gum.

"Gets her nose pierced? Cuts her hair so short that I almost mistook her for someone else? Look honey, it's sad when your own father can't even recognize you." Mr. Rivera shook his head back and forth.

"Maybe you should talk to Massie about this dad." Alicia said cooly.

"Oh my gosh, are you still hung up about Josh? Alicia! It's a boy! And he apparently wasn't worth your time."

Alicia gave her dad a look of disgust and then turned around to walk out the door.

"Hey! You're not going-"

She slammed the door.

Derrick looked around the room for Claire. The music had started, and Massie's parents were gone. Derrick sort of moved back and forth to "Party Rock Anthem", but didn't pay attention to what he was doing. Claire was here.

Derrick swallowed hard when he saw her. She was wearing a short dress that fit her perfectly. She looked like she was alone. He smiled. Cam wasn't here. Maybe he could at least talk to her.

Derrick pushed past people, "Claire!" he yelled out, but then ducked down when she turned around. Cam was behind her. Derrick silently cursed and then walked back to the drinks.

* * *

><p>The party had been in full swing for a good two hours. Claire noticed that Cam had gotten drunk really fast, and before she knew it, she was having shot after shot at the bar in the kitchen. Claire stood up and slipped in a puddle of who knows what.<p>

"Whoahh," Derrick caught her arm. Claire pushed the hair out of her face.

"Oh crap," he said, he hadn't realized that it was her. "Claire? Are you drunk?" he said unsteadily; he had his fair share of drinks too.

Claire sat on the floor, her legs spread out. "Yesh," she said looking up sadly at him.

Derrick bit his lip and slowly pushed her legs back together. That dress was too small to be sitting like that.

"Oh gaw, I think I'm gonna be sick!" she yelled, running out of the room and to the nearest bathroom. Derrick followed her and while she puked, he held her hair back.

Claire sat back once she was done, her head resting on the expensive bathtub. "I'm so sorry." she said.

Derrick sat down next to her, "For what?"

"For being mean. For choosing Cam over you. For not giving you the love you deserve. For leaving you when we kissed." she turned her head to face him.

Derrick shook his head and then stood up, offering his hand out to her to help her up. "You're drunk, let's get you back to Cam."

Claire giggled and then hiccuped. She took his hand but then stumbled into him when she was standing up. They fell into the linen closet doors that were in the bathroom. Claire breathed heavily next to his face and held his head in her hands. She took his face to her face roughly and kissed him, fervently.

Derrick at first tried to pull away, but then she reached behind him and tangled his hair in her fingers. He gave in and kissed her back, just as desperately. They slid down the linen closet door so that she was sitting in his lap, her bare legs on either side of him.

Derrick reached up to the door on the other side of them and locked it with one hand, the other unzipping her dress and ripping her necklace off her neck. Claire moaned against his mouth when he reached into the dress after unhooking her bra, and was massaging her breasts. She pulled his tie off from around his neck and anxiously unbuttoned his white shirt. Running her hands up and down his chest, while he pulled the sleeves off her shoulders, the two were in a very happy place.

* * *

><p>Alicia walked up to Massie's house, and flicked the big man in the black suit's nose when he asked where her invite was.<p>

"Hey everybody! The fun is finally here!" she sang out. Every guy's eyes were on her. Her sheer white mini dress clearly showed her small black thong and it was implied that he wasn't wearing a bra.

"What is she doing here?" Massie screamed, obviously already drunk to her wits end.

"I've come to take back what has been mine since ever!" and with that, Alicia grabbed Josh's shirt and kissed him. He smiled and pulled her closer, running his hand down her back.

Massie screamed and ran over to them. She grabbed Alicia by the hair and pushed her with so much force that she moved back 8 feet, and hit her head on the table in the kitchen.

Alicia was mad now and grabbed Massie's dress, tearing the top off of it. She pushed her on the table and then climbed on top of her, slapping her face.

"Lezzie fight!" Landon yelled, cheering them on. Soon, the whole party was around the fight, either cheering them on, or in Josh's case, was trying to get them to stop.

Massie was able to finally push Alicia off of her, after her face had been slapping and was bleeding in places. Alicia landed on all fours on the wood floor. It hurt like heck; when she got up, Massie socked her right in the temple. Alicia swung out at her, but before her fist made contact with her face, Josh wrapped her his arms around her waist and pulled her away.

"ALICIA!" he boomed. Everyone stopped chanting and yelling, a bottle of wine even rolled back. "I think it's time for you to leave." he said calmly, looking into her eyes to make sure she heard him.

Alicia wiped away a frustrated tear and patted his chest. "Call me if she ever becomes a bore. You know what I can do." she winked and walked over to the door. She opened it and gave a peace sign to everyone, and then gave Massie the bird.

Massie wiped blood from her lip and everyone watched her, waiting forged to tell them to beat it. Instead, she popped open another beer, "Let's get this party going back again!"

* * *

><p>Derrick unlocked the door and stormed out of the bathroom. He could blame it on being drunk, he could. But, he knew that he was sober enough to feel the chemistry they had together. Sober enough to make her feel so good, that when Claire screamed out his name, he had to put his hand over her mouth to muffle it. After they were done and Derrick realized what he had done with a girl that had a boyfriend, he got up quickly and pulled his clothes back on. He managed to get her clothes on somewhat, she was asleep on the bathroom floor and he didn't want anyone to find her in there, naked.<p>

"Dude, where's Landon?" he asked Josh who was grinding up against Massie.

"I don't know now, but I know someone said that he was jacking off in the living room awhile ago." Josh said calmly.

Derrick closed his eyes and rubbed the sides of his head. _Forget it_, he thought. _I'm walking_.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! :)<strong>


End file.
